The Fading Star
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: This story is about bonds. About four best friends. They always thought they will always be together, but then nothing lasts forever right? When light and darkness clash, these four's friendship and will are put to a test. Who will stand by the light? Who will fall to the darkness? Will all of them lost the bonds they have or will they manage to keep it? WARNING: Containing OC
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Do you want to hear a story? I have a nice one. However, this one is not about Princess, dragons, or princes – oh, there will be some of them as the story goes on, but our main focus are not on them. This story I'm going to tell you is about four best friends. Four best friends who like to spend their night under the starry night sky. These four are connected under the same stars, protected with Unbreakable Connection.

Hmm? Oh, you're asking who I am? I'm simply a storyteller who wished to share this story to those who believed in light. My name? I have many names. Each people called me by different names. In each worlds, I was known by different names. For example; Azura. It was a name given to me by a girl. A girl with blonde hair that reminds me of gold. I used to call her Goldilocks.

Now listen closely, this story is about to begin now.

Oh, this story is not about me. I'm not one of those four best friends, no.

Now, It all begins in—

Wait... Where should I begin all of this?

Hmm...

Oh, I know!

Let us start our story in The Land of Departures, under the starry night sky when Meteor Shower happens.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone ^^ this is my first attempt on writing Kingdom Hearts fanfic. So, if it's suck please bear with me. Your review will be much appreciated ^^**


	2. One

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studio

Ocs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

 _Goldilocks_

One

 **Their Last Night Under The Same Star**

Now, it was a nice night that day on the Land of Departure. The stars were shining brightly in the night sky and the gentle breeze blew pleasently. It was nice, I say, and a perfect time to sleep. I know I would have sleep soundly on that kind of weather, Ohoho. But dears, not everyone can keep themselves on bed on such a nice night. Now it happens that two youngsters were sitting on their respective bed.

The Zephyr Boy and The Goldilocks.

Oh, they do have names dears. Their names are Ventus and Lymstella. Wind and Fading Star.

Now Lymstella, The Goldilocks, is tossing and turning in her own bed, unable to keep her eyes shut. This, my dears, has been her problem since... well, ever. She was always has trouble sleeping. There are also times when she will sleep during the day after training with her friends. But right now, she was trying to force herself to sleep, for tomorrow is a big day for her two friends.

"I can't sleep..." She said. The Goldilocks raised from her bed. There are not much things in her room, dears. Only a mountain of books – oh yes, The Goldilocks love to read. Maybe a little bit too much. A bed, and a wardrobe. She looked at the stars through the window, that's when the meteor shower happen.

"Oh... Meteor Shower..." She said quietly, almost as if she was whispering. Meteor Shower, my dears, is something special for both her and The Zephyr Boy. You could say it was their thing.

The Zephyr Boy, Ventus, is already excited when he also saw the Meteor Shower from his window. Quickly, he jumped out of the bed and quickly went to Goldilock's room.

"Lym! Are you awake?" Ventus said, excited.

"Yeah. I'm always awake this late at night, Ven." Lym said.

"Oh right... Sorry." Ven said sheepishly, knowing her friend is having trouble at sleeping at night.

"Oh that's alright. Let's go." Lym said, smiling shyly.

Ven smiled, knowing Lym knows exactly why he came."Right! Come on!"

And so Ven, practically dragged her out of the castle, knowing our little Goldilocks also has problem when it comes to running. Among all of her friends, dears, Ven is the closest one to Lym. You see, Lym is an introvert young lady. She is quiet, gentle but is afraid to speak her mind. She never speak unless it's necessary, but she is not cold, no dears. She just shy. Very shy if I might add. Though it took a very long time, Ven is able to understand Goldilocks quite well. He knows when the golden haired girl is uncomfortable or when something is bothering her. He knows things that will make her cry and things that will make her laugh. Basically, he knows pretty much everything.

Lym on the other hand, feels safe just being near Ventus. Of course, this doesn't mean she felt uncomfortable with her other two friends, no, dears. It's probably because they are the same age, or maybe because of the fact that they complete each other – Ven who is active, cheerfull and always full of spirit, and Lym who is passive, shy, and calm. – that they are really close.

They both arrived at the cliff, where the four of them usually spend their time, looking at the stars together.

"Wow!" Ven gasped as they reached the cliff, amazed, looking at the Meteor Shower.

"It's amazing..." Lym said.

Ven smiled, and both Zephyr Boy and Goldilocks sat there, watching at the stars. Zephyr Boy has his back on the ground, hands behind his head while Goldilocks sat there, hugging her legs.

"I wish we could see Meteor Shower everyday..." Lym said quietly, but loud enough for Ven to heard her.

"Yeah, me too..." Ven trailed off. "But... Why does this seem so... Familiar?" Ven said, voicing his mind out loud.

"What is?"

"The Meteor Shower. I think I saw them before... Not here, but in other place."

Lym hummed, trying to figure out and answer. But then, when she turned to Ven, the young man has already fell asleep. Lym giggled and quietly, she stood over Ven waiting for him to awake. When he did, he sat up, staring at the sky, not noticing that his female friend is no longer on the spot where she was a minute ago. He yawned, laying back down only to see a pair of green emerald eyes straing at him.

"Whoa!" He cried.

Lym giggled, enjoying his reaction.

"Give me a break, Lym, seriously."

"Sorry, but you know, it's fun... Teasing you, I mean."

Ven pouted at that.

"Well he's a hopeless sleepy head Lym, what do you expect?" Lym turned her head and saw a girl with blue hair and blue eyes, Rainwater, I called her. She giggled at the scene.

"Aqua." Lym said, smiling.

"You know, you two should have at least brought a blanket. We can't have you both catching a cold." Aqua said.

"Sorry..." Lym said. Aqua ruffled her hair. "That's alright Lym, I'm not mad at you."

"But.. did I dream that place up?" Ven suddenly spoke. "It really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars." This time, Rainwater ruffled Ven's spiky hair and he snapped out of his reverie as Aqua chuckled.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us."

Lym nodded and smiled at Ven.

"Yeah," Ven nodded and smile at his two friends. "I know."

The three friends made their way towards the cliff, sitting on it. Ven was in the middle, between Aqua and Lym.

"Hey Aqua." Ven said.

"Hmm?"

"You ever wonder what stars are? Here light comes from?"

"Hmm... Well the say—" Rainwater began.

"That every star up there is nother world." A depp voice answered. Their last friend has joined them. A muscular man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. This man, is Terra. The Earth Man.

"Terra." The girls greeted.

"Yep. Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." He walked towards the group and continued, "The light is their hearts and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Ven's eyes were wide and filled with confusion. Lym also has a confused expression etched on her face.

"What? I don't get it."

"In other word, they're just like you, Ven." Terra explained.

"What does that mean?" Ven asked as she walked to the older man.

"You'll find out someday I'm sure."

"I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

And there they go, dears. Zephyr Boy and Earth Man tends to bicker over the smallest thing. Oh and no, Goldilocks and Rainwater don't find it annoying really, in fact, they thought it looks funny that both of them began to laugh.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"Well, we can't help it." Lym said.

"You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua said between her laughs.

"Huh?" The boys said in unison, causing the girls to laugh harder before they too, began to laugh.

* * *

Now the four of them sat there, looking up at the stars. A fine night for these four friends I should say. They don't need to say anything. Just sat there and enjoy the stars twinkling in the night sky. Rainwater then, decided to break the silence.

"Oh yeah, Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She said as she stood, then walked a small ways away. Reaching onto her pocket, she took out four star neckleces with different colors. "I made us all good luck charms." She threw the orange one to Terra.

"Whoa." Ven said, amazed.

"It's beautiful..." Lym said quietly.

"Here." She tossed the green one to Ven and the pink one to Lym.

"We got one too?" Ven asked.

"Of course, one for each of us." She said as she holding her's in the center while the others follow, forming a square.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever dribe you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other."

That, my dears, is a true story. True legend from a different world. A world outside of their own. But that my dears, is a story for another time.

"Technically," Aqua continued. "I think you're supposed to make them from seashells but I did the best with what I had."

Lym smiled. "I think these charms are already beautiful as it is Aqua. Thank you... I'll treasure them..." Lym said, blushing slightly. Ven chuckled. It was no surprise for him that Lym would always blush out of nowhere like that. In fact, to Ven himself, it looks kind of cute.

"Oi, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra said.

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes!" Aqua snapped. Terra raised both his hand and chuckled.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked sadly.

"Well, that's yet to be seen, but I did work a little magic on it." Aqua said.

"Really? What?" Ven asked.

"An unbreakable connection." Aqua said, holding her Wayfinder towards the sky.

An unbreakable connection. A spell that would protect and connect these four in their time of needs. Yes, that is what Goldilocks – and I, as the storyteller – believes. She always believes nothing would ever drive them apart. Goldilocks stared at her Wayfinder and look up to see the startm still shining brightly at the sky.

"We will always be together... Always." She whispered.

"Lym?" Lym looked up to see her friends already starting to go back to the castle.

"You coming?" Ven asked. Lym nodded and followed her friends.

And that, is the main characters of this story. The four friends who are the beginning of this long, amazing story. However, sad to say, that, that would be the last night they ever spent together under the same stars.

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 **Chapter one is finished XD Okay so for those who are confused, this story is told from the storyteller's point of view. She likes to gave nicknames to the main characters, such as:**

 **Ven = Zephyr Boy**

 **Lymstella = Goldilocks**

 **Aqua = Rainwater**

 **Terra = Earth Man**

 **I'm telling you this in hope it wil clear your confusion. Anyway, it's time to reply our review~**

 **#Guest**

 **I'm glad you like it ^^ and yeah, about the storyteller, I can only tell you that it's a "she" and that's that XD Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

 **Oh, and it's Lymstella at the cover picture :3**


	3. Two

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studio

Ocs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

 _Goldilocks_

Two

 **Departure**

* * *

'I'm not the one taking the exams but why am I the one who is freaking out?!'

The Goldilocks, dears, frantically wearing her clothes as she is late. Not very late yes, but she couldn't afford herself to be late for her friends' important day. She actually couldn't careless if she were to wear different shoes or something like that, just one thing for sure. She. Must. Not. Be. Late.

She dressed up as quickly as possible, and went out of the room without combing her hair, because honestly? To hell with her hair, she's going to be late. Although truthfully dears, I, myself would be too embarrassed to presented myself on my friend's special occasion looking like Goldilocks here.

Messy hair, messy clothes and shoes not wore nicely?

Yep, I would be too embarrassed, but Goldilocks doesn't seem to care.

She hurriedly went for the door, only to collide with her room's door because in her hurry she forgot to open it.

"O-ow..."

Suddenly, someone entered her room which turned out to be her three friends. It seems that all the commotion she created has caused her friends to worry.

"Lym?! Are you okay!?" Aqua, Rainwater, asked worriedly, kneeling next to the younger girl, checking whether she's okay or not.

"I-I'm fine..." She said quietly, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"You forgot to open the door when you want to get out earlier didn't you?" Ven said, trying to contained his laughter. Goldilocks blushed even harder and was trying to hid her face using her long, golden-like colored hair.

"I-I thought I was late, so..." Lymstella trailed off.

Terra chuckled, also trying not to laugh at his friend's clumsiness.

"You're not late Lym, and why do you look like you just got hit by a storm?" Terra, the Earthman, asked with a slight amusement.

"Yeah, you look really messy." Ven, Zephyr Boy, said.

Lymstella sighed, "Like I said, I thought I was late..."

Aqua chuckled, "Honestly, you're not the one taking the exam but you're the one who is panicking on being late." She said, helping her up.

"Thank you Aqua..." Lym said. Her face, dears, still visibly bright red. No surprises there, I would be too embarrassed to face my friends when I look messy and have a bump on my forehead which was caused by my own clumsiness. Truthfully? I'd rather jumped off a cliff, but I would not do that, dears, I've still got stories to tell.

"Why don't you boys go on ahead while I fix her up?" Aqua said, turning to the two males. They nodded and went out of the room.

"Y-You don't need to do that Aqua... I don't want you to be late for the exam..."

"I'm not going to be late, Lym." She said as she sat her down on a chair in front of a mirror, combing her golden hair. "In fact, it's still early in the morning, you're the one who is worried too much." She giggled. Rainwater combed Goldilock's hair, she envied Goldilocks for having such a beautiful and long golden hair which looks very much like golden thread and had wished she'd grown hers that long as well, but Rainwater was always against it as she already likes her short hair.

"I-I see..." Lymstella said, still trying to hid her embarrassment. "Are you nervous, Aqua?" She asked curiously.

"Hmm?"

"The Exam... Are you nervous?"

"Oh." Aqua chuckled. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not." This is an important moment for her and Terra. Though she is nervous, she hid it very well, and Goldilocks seems to agree with me as well. Aqua is very calm and composed and sometimes Goldilocks envy that.

"You don't look like you're nervous though."

"I am nervous. I'm just good at hiding it." Aqua admit.

Lymstella nodded. She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Things have changed since she came here, hasn't it? Now she is one of the Keyblade Wielders and is going to watch her two best friends to become a Keyblade Master. However, not much change in her case. She dears, has lost something very important to her, something dears to her, and she doesn't know how to get it back as none have come willingly to her to fill the empty places missing inside her.

"Okay, done!" Aqua said cheerfully. Her hair now, at least, doesn't look like a bird nest anymore, Aqua even braided it like how Goldilocks herself used to braid her hair.

"Thanks Aqua..." Goldilocks said.

"Don't mention it." Rainwater smiled at her. "Come now, Ven and Terra must be wondering what take us too long."

Goldilocks smiled and together, they went out of the room to go to their two friends.

* * *

"Girls always taking too much time when it comes to hair, aren't they?"

Lym pouted at that. Now, boys, remember not to make any remarks about something like that, alright dears? Girls wouldn't like that very much, you see. And that is including me. Though I am but a frail, old woman, I still care about my appearance very well, mind you.

"Well unlike you, we have smooth hair, Mr. Terra." Aqua said as they entered the room to partake the exam. Master Eraqus, The Wise Master, I'd like to call him, and Master Xehanort, The Bald Master—What? I can't think of anything other than that, dears. Truthfully, it was because all the name I thought for him are rather... unpleasant. – are already waiting for them. They are sitting on their respective thrones, discussing about something.

"Well... This is it Aqua." Terra said, Aqua nodded.

"Don't worry too much, guys. You're going to clean up this exam before you know it!" Ven said positively.

Lymstella nodded. "You guys are going to pass with flying colors."

"I sure hope so." Aqua said. Lymstella, Goldilocks smiled at them. She then remembered something. "Ah, w-wait, I want to give you guys something..." Lym said, making her friends looked at her.

Goldilocks reach onto her pockets, searching for something and frowned when she felt that her pockets are empty.

 _Huh? That's weird... Where could it—A-ah..._ Her shoulder slumped and you could see a gloomy aura around her. Oh dears, it looks like our little Goldilocks is sulking just because she forgot to bring that something she made for her friends.

"Lym?" Zephyr Boy called.

"I'm sorry, I... forgot to bring it." She said.

Terra chuckle, expecting Goldilocks to say that. Among the four of them, Goldilocks is the most forgetful.

"It's fine Lym, you could give it to us later after our exam." Aqua said, patting her shoulder.

Lym smiled sadly. What she was about to give them, dears, are the same thing Aqua made for all of them last night but in different shape. Goldilocks had thought there is no need for her to gave them another but decided she wants her friends to have them, the lucky charm she had made. Sadly, she forgot about it due to the commotion she caused a few minutes ago.

Thus, Goldilocks and Zephyr Boy stood on the other side of the huge, beautiful main room while our two, soon to be masters stood in the middle of the room. Lymstella glanced at the thrones where the two masters are, and now, she managed to have a good look at our Bald Master.

A tan man with silver goatee with white and black coat with red inner lining over his white shirt with two black, thin belt, along with black pants, white gloves, and calf-high black boots. Those sinister, yellow irises glance back at our little Goldilocks dear, and she gasped and quickly turned away. What she doesn't know, dears, that our dear Zephyr boy had also glanced at our dear, terrible—Oh, my apologize, I mean, our dear Bald Master and that certain master smirk at him.

The Wise Master, Eraqus, stood up and stepped forward. Lymstella and Ventus both stood straightly, paying attention. The Wise Master then looked between our soon to be Masters, The Rainwater and The Earthman. Aqua and Terra.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both you may prevail, or neither." Somehow those words sounds frightening, even to me, the storyteller herself. "But I'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready." The Wise Master said.

"Yes!" Terra and Aqua responded simultaneously.

The Wise Master summoned his keyblade. That keyblade's name, is Master Defender. Its blade glowed momentarily.

"Then let the examination begin."

Orbs of light appeared before Rainwater and Earthmate and they summoned their keyblades, Rainfell and Earthshaker. But dears, it seems our Bald Master, Xehanort, had no intention to make things easy for them. The quick and subtle motion of his hand, summoned a black aura. A black aura we would refer as darkness. That darkness covered the orbs of light, making them going haywire. Or confuse seems to be the better word?

Eraqus, Terra, and Aqua gasped. Unknown to any of them, Xehanort smiled wickedly. He has set his plan into motion. Terra and Aqua had no time to think what's happening. They attacked the orbs. Some orbs however, moving towards our Goldilocks and Zephyr Boy. Lymstella and Ventus.

"Lym!"

"Ven!"

Both of them, are ready however. They summoned their keyblades. Wayward Wind and Chain of Flowers. They swiped their keyblades through the orbs and destroyed them.

"Don't worry about us! You two focus on the exam!" Ventus said.

"But you two are in danger here!" Aqua protested. "Go wait in your rooms!"

"No way! We've been looking forward to this—seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now! Right, Lym?"

Lym nodded. She definitely not going to miss it. I mean, dears, she's even panicking because she thought she's going to be late, you see. Because she doesn't want to miss every single moment when her friends are going to be Masters.

"They can take care of themselves." Terra said. "They have been training just as hard as us.

"Yeah!"

"Uhuh."

Aqua grumbled to herself. "Stay sharp, guys."

It didn't take long for them to destroyed those orbs. Ven was fast. He dealt with few orbs with his swift moves. Like the wind, I must say. While our Earthman, Terra, though not very fast like our Zephyr Boy, he is strong in terms of physical power. He destroyed most of the orbs just with one strike and the Rainwater, Aqua supported them with her magic as it is her speciality.

For our Goldilocks, I will tell you the truth, she is not much of a fighter. She is neither fast, nor strong. Not very good with magic as well, but she's a hardworker lass. She managed to defend herself, at least, destroying some of the orbs while also trying not to burden her friends even though, she actually feel a little sick all of the sudden without any reason. However, she stay focus. There's no need for her friends to know.

Alas, Zephyr Boy managed to destroy the last orb. With that, each of them returned to their respective spots. Zephyr Boy and Goldilocks stood along the walls as Rainwater and Earthman stood before The Wise Master again.

"That was surprising..." Lym said quietly. Panting slightly.

"Yeah... You okay right?" Ven asked, concerned.

Lym nodded. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." She said bashfully. Oho~ Her face is very red. A hint of romantic relationship here, dears.

"But your face is very red." Ah, ah, my dear Zephyr Boy. You just have to point that out, didn't you?

"I-It's nothing... Oh, look they are starting." Ah... Our Goldilocks has turned the conversation elsewhere. Well, I'll let it slide but there will be some cute moments between them, as the storyteller, I just knew it! Ahem, so they turned to see Aqua and Terra stood at opposite ends of the room and approached each other with their Keyblades drawn.

"Now Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat." The Wise Master said. The two struck their battle stances. "Remember, there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

And so our soon to be Masters, Terra and Aqua, Earthman and Rainwater, charged towards each other. Our Earthman pushed Rainwater back, swinging his keyblade at her multiple times, but Rainwater, Aqua, countered as each swing caused her to take a step back. Terra swiped down hard, but Aqua backflipped away. Terra swing his keyblade at her but she kept dodging each and every blow Terra threw at her. She swiped him and he jumped back. This time, it was Aqua's turned to attack. She lunged forward and swiped her Keyblade. Her Keyblade barely miss Terra's face. Their fight continues, however, something happens. Something that mark the beginning of their destiny. Something that mark the beginning of an evil plan, set in stone for them. Terra extended his arm to the side and it came. The black aura that Bald Master had used to mess with the orbs, now found itself at Earthman's hand. The darkness. Terra lifted his hand to his face in his surprise and clenched his fist, dispelling the darkness. Aqua slammed her keyblade down, but Terra blocked it. No one noticed. No one but Goldilocks.

Our Goldilocks, dears, again, feel a little sick suddenly during their duel. Her face looks pale and all colors are drained from her face. She doesn't know why and she had a feeling that she doesn't want to know. She try her best to pay attention to the duel and she gaped quietly as she saw dark aura surrounding Terra's hand. She know what it is. That darkness. She doesn't know why but she always feel a little sick when she felt one of those aura around her. Sensing this bad feeling inside her, she try to glance at The Wise Master, hoping he will look at her way or something. Anything. But to her horror, she saw The Bald Master smile evilly as he watched a certain person. That certain person. Is Terra.

"Lym? Are you okay?" Ven asked worriedly. He had realized that Lym seems a little pale earlier when they were destroying the orbs but he didn't have the chance or forgot to ask her earlier. Now that Lym looks paler than earlier he can't help but worry. He is very worried actually.

"Huh?" Lym turned to face Ven and now he can see her face clearly. He frowned as he sees how pale his friend is. "I am fine." Lym insisted. She glance back at Master Xehanort. That man was not to be trusted. She thought. There is something about that man that bother her. Since the examination begin, she knows that there is something very wrong with that man but she couldn't pinpoint what it is.

Ven opened his mouth, wanting to ask if she wants to go back to her room, but then they heard Master Eraqus' voice. Terra's and Aqua's duel have finished.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Eraqus said. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

Aqua gasped quietly in surprise while a mask of shock fell over Terra. Lym and Ven, who have heard what their Master had just said, couldn't hide their shock either.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check." The Wise Master continued. "But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction."

Lym bit her lips. She wants both her friends to become Masters. She looked at Ventus and Ventus nodded. They walked towards their friends.

"Hey..." Aqua said. She reached out to touch Terra, but her hand fell back to her side. She knows it was not comfort that Terra needs now. She is, happy to finally realized her dream. But she wants it to be her _and_ Terra become Masters, not her alone.

But dears, none can change The Wise Master decision. Our Earthman has failed, and that's that. I'm not going to lie, I also do not like this outcome but it's already happened.

"Terra..." Lym called out to him.

"Terra, I'm sorry..." Ventus said.

Terra, our Earthman, bowed his head and stared at the ground. "The darkness... Where did it come from?"

* * *

No one realize that outside, The Bald Master has someone waiting for him. The Masked Boy.

He wore red and black armor and his face was covered with a mask. I actually wonder how he can see in that.

"What do you make of Ventus?" The Bald Master asked.

"He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody gotta break that loser in." His voice, dears, sounds bitter and bone-chilling. He is, but a boy, however only by hearing his voice, one could guessed how terrifying this boy can be.

"Not here, you won't." I have to keep up appearances." Xehanort said.

"I know that." That boy said, stood up straight. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

Xehanort smirked. "Then, use that girl."

"Girl?"

"I have my own little pawn, enough to give young Ventus a little incentive to leave home." Xehanort continues. "However, it would be much more effective if you use that girl. I can see that she has a place in young Ventus' heart." I, dears, do not like his plan. Very much.

"Which girl?"

"The one with golden hair and emerald eyes. Her hair looks like shining golden threads." Xehanort said as he descended down the staircase. The Masked Boy however, stay. The girl's description alone intrigued him. He has to see her. To see which girl his Master was talking about.

And dears

The one our Bald Master just mentioned

Was none other than our Goldilocks herself.

* * *

Inside, our four friends stood alone. In silence. Neither know what to say.

"Sorry... but I need some time alone." As he went, his friends wants to follow him. They want to cheer him up. Comfort him. Anything. But they know that none of that is going to erase his disappointment and sadness. For now, all they can do is giving him some times alone.

* * *

"Rest, okay? You look pale." Zephyr Boy said, concerned. He had taken Goldilocks to her room. Seeing how pale she is, Ventus can't help but worried.

"'Kay..." She said quietly, not looking at Ventus. She still worried about Terra. Is he okay?

"Hey." Ventus moved forward and tap her shoulder. "Terra is going to be okay." Ventus said. Lym finally nodded and smiled at him. He then, suddenly, remembered something.

"Oh yeah, you have something you want to give all three of us, right? I know now might be not the best time, but whatever it is probably going to cheer Terra up." He said positively with a big grin on his face.

Lym looked up at him. Earlier, she probably still have the will to give those charms to them. But today's event have erased those wills completely. She wanted to give it as a lucky charm, but as she forgot earlier, she decided to give it as a gift to congratulate them. But then, Terra failed his Mark of Mastery Exam and she feels that there's no need for those charms anymore.

"I... Will give it them later." Lym managed to say.

"Okay." Ven said. He is still standing there.

"I'll give yours later too, along with theirs."

"Aww." Ventus pouted, making Lym giggled. Ventus suddenly, was filled with a sense of pride. She likes it when our little Goldilocks smiled. For him, making her smile is some sort of achievement that worth a golden medal.

Yep, definitely sense a romantic feelings there, right, dears?

"Go back to your room Ven, you need the rest too." Lym said gently.

"Alright." And he left her in her room. Lym sighed. She went to her drawer and there, she took four flower bracelet with different colors. Blue, pink, orange and white. The flowers were small and fresh. She had put magic on it so that the flowers will never wilt.

Those flowers dears, are flowers from a memory, hidden deep with Goldilocks heart. A special flower that also means " A Connection That Lasts Through Time", an Unbreakable Connection. Much the same as our Rainwater's charms. She had wanted to give these to her friends. The blue one is for Aqua. Orange one for Terra. Pink one is for herself. The White one... is for Ventus. This flower doesn't have the color green, so Goldilocks decided to stick with white as she reminded on how pure our Zephyr Boy is. But, she can't give these to them. There's no need for them to have these now.

"You should hear what Ventus said. Rest."

Lymstella gasped in surprised and turned to find him. The Masked Boy. Lymstella frowned. She doesn't hear anyone knocked the door. But there he was, sitting on her bed.

"Hello there, Goldilocks." He said.

Hey, that's my nickname for her, Masked Boy. Don't you go and use it as you please. But then he doesn't know that, so I'll let it slide.

Lymstella frowned at that nickname. She is even more confused on who this boy is and why is he here.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Name is of no importance." Though his face is covered by his mask, you could imagine him smirking behind that mask. "So you're the pawn he was talking about."

Though it is not look like it, The Masked Boy is intrigued. He is intrigued by the girl before her.

Alert, our Goldilocks summoned her Keyblade. Her instinct told her that this Masked Boy is not an ally.

"Scary." The Masked Boy said mockingly.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." The Masked Boy admit. "Just..."

Before she knew it, The Masked Boy has his arms around her, making her drop her Keyblade and it vanished. She struggled to break free. She moved her arm, intending to elbow him on the gut but he caught her arm easily.

"A fiesty one, aren't you? You could fool anyone with that fragile look of yours." He said.

However dears, our Goldilocks didn't give up. This time she stomped on the Masked Boy foot. Hard. The Masked Boy growled, confirming that it did hurt but still managed to get a grip on our Goldilocks and managed to cover her mouth. Then, he opened up a dark portal and push our Goldilocks in there.

"Sorry for my rudeness. But I need you to make Ventus left home."

And with that the portal closed and our dear Goldilocks was sent to another world. Alone. But do not worry.

For Zephyr Boy will soon come to her rescue.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **And that's chapter two for you :3 So Lymstella does not stand out much. She is an average fighter. Not too weak and not too strong. She does not have any special abilities... Yet. And we have seen that Lym is a bit sensitive when it comes to darkness. She is weak whenever she feels one, and the reason shall be explained later. We will see much about her and Ven from here on. And now we have new nicknames for new characters :v**

 **Eraqus = The Wise Master**

 **Xehanort = The Bald Master**

 **Vanitas = The Masked Boy**

 **I actually don't have any idea what I should name Vanitas. I already like Masked Boy since I play the game so I stick with that. Hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

 **AUTHOR'S REPLY**

 **#srayt**

 **Thanks XD look, Lym, someone like you!  
Lymstella: *Blushed* t-thank you very much. And thank you for your review ^/^**

 **#Guest**

 **Storyteller: Oh, I know I'm capable of makin funny comments, dear one.  
Ventus: But some of your comments here are more like you're complaining than commenting  
Storyteller: Oh, hush now, Zephyr Boy.  
Ventus: I'm not a boy! *pouts* Don't treat me like a kid!  
Storyteller: In my defense, I **_**am**_ **much older than you  
Ventus: Well... That's true... And what do you mean by you're dreading the outcome?  
Storyteller: You will know when I reached the end of your story. Hush now. Ah, and I'm glad you like the nicknames I created. Thank you dear. I'll bake a cookie for you next time you came by again.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **FORGIVE ME FOR ANY TYPOS AND GRAMMATICAL ERROR**


	4. Three

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studio

Ocs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

 _Goldilocks_

Three

 **Dwarves' Woodlands**

 **Part One**

* * *

Our Zephyr boy was lying down on his bed, swinging his wooden keyblade, a gift that he once received from Terra. He has a lot on his mind since the end of the Mark of Mastery Exam. I do not blamed him, dear. I would be sad too if my friend failed when he was just one step closer to his dream.

However, he did not have much time to figure out how to cheer the Earthman up, for the bells went off suddenly. Ventus sat up with a start and was about to went to the main room, knowing when the bell went off like that it means that The Wise Master is calling for him and his friends.

Though, dears, it seems someone didn't have any intention to let Ventus to went towards the main room.

"Better hurry Ventus…"

Ventus turned around. "Huh? Who are you?" He asked as he saw The Masked Boy standing there, leaning against the table. It was creepy how he suddenly appeared like that.

"Or you may never see Terra again." He said in that creepy kind of voice.

Ventus frowned. "What? Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want." He said.

"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up he'll be a different person." Though none can see it, he is smirking beneath his mask. "Oh, and don't forget that little Goldilocks. You may never see her again if you keep playing around in your little world."

"Stop speaking nonsense!" Ven said. "Look—whoever you are—you don't know anything about Terra or Lym. The four of us will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ven demanded.

The Masked Boy letting out a snort, clearly making fun of Zephyr Boy's statement. "Oh, grow up. Is that what you call friendship?" He said. Clearly the word friendship is not noted in his personal notebook, dears. The Masked Boy got up and walked towards another corner of the room. "You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for yourself." He turned dramatically – I'm starting to think that The Masked Boy watched too much drama, dears – and continued "Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" As he said this, The Masked Boy opened up a portal. "Oh and," He turned towards Ventus for the last time. "You might unable to saved that little Goldilocks if you still stuck here so, better hurry." And with that The Masked Boy enter the portal.

"Wait—!" Zephyr Boy intending to stop him but it was too late as the portal dissapeared.

.

.

.

Our little Goldilocks, dears, is now wondering around the forest, looking confused and scared. She has never stepped out of Land of Departures before because Master Eraqus strictly forbid her and Ventus to leave until the become a proper Keyblade Master. Our little Goldilocks truthfully is not the adventurous type either. She didn't feel safe as she is now out of her comfort zone, but she also realized being afraid and do nothing won't do her any good. She then decided to try to figure out how to get back.

The forest was pretty thick, she saw nothing but a couple of trees and animals.

"Uh… I'm going nowhere…" She said. "I probably going towards the wrong way…? But there's nothing other than trees here…" Lymstella looked around. "And there's no sign of people living nearby…"

She was proven wrong however, as soon as she said that she heard a faint singing voice.

"… Or not… Is that someone singing I heard?" She wondered. Filled with curiousity, she walked towards the direction of the voice. Soon after, she found herself standing in front of a huge castle.

"Wow…" Lym said in awe. She didn't expect to see a castle that almost as big as the castle back at home. But then the only castle our Goldilocks ever saw is the castle back at the Land of Departures.

 _I'm wishing_

 _For the one I love…_

Lymstella blinked. The singing voice came from the castle. Deciding that she needs information on where she is and how she is going to go back home, she tried to find a way to get inside the castle without being noticed by the guards (if there is any). She walked around, my guess is, she is trying to find a place where she could climb on and sneak into the castle.

"… But if I'm sneaking in, it'll be breaking and entering…" Lym thought. No my dear Goldilocks, you're just sneaking in, not breaking and entering.

Finally, she found a perfect place for her to climb on. Focusing on getting inside without being noticed, it seems our little Goldilocks no longer care that she is wearing a skirt and climb over the wall, not caring if there's any pervert down there who is ready to take a peek through her skirt. To her relief though, she saw no male around and instead, she saw a girl singing near a well.

 _I'm hoping…_

 _And I'm dreaming of…_

 _The nice thing…_

 _To say…_

That girl is really pretty despite her wearing a clothes made of rags. She has black hair that reminds her of ebony, skin as white as snow and lips that is so red it reminds her of blood. Simply put, the girl is the definition of beauty.

Goldilocks now feel nervous and begin to think maybe she shouldn't have sneak in. She might scare the girl. But then she saw no one but the beautiful girl right there here. She then decided to jump down and asked for information.

But dears, our little Goldilocks is very clumsy. Just as she was about to jump down, she lost her balance and instead of jumping gracefully, she fell into the bushes below with a loud yelp.

The beautiful girl, Whose name is Snow White, startled at that and hurriedly went over to our little Goldilocks, whose hair now is a mess for a lot of leaves are now stuck on her hair.

"O-Oww…" Lym muttered, rubbing her head painfully.

"Oh my Goodness. Are you alright?" Snow White asked, holding out her hand for Lym to take.

"Y-Yes—F-Forgive me—Ouch!" Goldilocks yelped once again as she felt a hard tug on her hair, which turns out that some of her hair was stuck on the bushes.

"Oh… Great…" She muttered.

Snow White giggled. Though she doesn't know who Goldilocks is, She knew that the girl meant no harm, and the girl is actually pretty adorable.

"Here, let me help." Snow White said as she helped Goldilocks getting some of her hair out of the bushes and even helped picking out the leaves that stuck on her hair. Once she's done, she helped Lym stand and Goldilocks seems pretty embarrassed of what happened earlier that her face is as read as tomato. What can she said, dears, she practically embarrassed herself and the way she entered the scene is so not cool.

"I-I'm sorry…" Goldilocks said, looking down.

Snow White chuckled. "There's no need for you to apologize, I was just a little surprised." Snow White assured her. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Oh. Uhm, my name is Lymstella. But you can call me Lym." Lym said bashfully.

"Alright, Lym. What are you doing here?"

"Ah… Uh… I got lost… I uhm… Was wondering if you could tell me where I am now." Lymstella said, carefully not to let it slip that she's from another world. She remembered Master Eraqus once told her not to let this information slips, even though she forgot the reason.

"Oh, you're on my mother's castle now." Snow White answered kindly. "Oh, my name is Snow White, pleased to meet you."

"Snow White… It suits you. Your name, I mean." Lym said, smiling a bit.

"Why thank you. I think you have a beautiful name too, Lym."

Lym smiled shyly.

Though there are not many information that she is able to get from Snow White, she at least know now that she's in another world. What's worse is she had no idea how she could go home.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the Land of Departures our Earthman, Terra, rushed into the hall where our Rainfell, Aqua, was.

"What happen?" Terra asked.

Aqua shook her head. "I don't know. Why aren't Ven and Lym here yet?"

Terra frowned. As he was about to speak, he was cut off when they heard The Wise Master's voice.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate." There was a pause. "Yes, I understand. Farewell."

As Master Eraqus walked towards the two pupils, they stood at attention. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern—for he tells me that the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the force of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat—one that feeds on neativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form—Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed.' As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him failed. I doubt there is any connection and yet… This all troubles me."

Oh Wise Master… If only you knew… Oops. I almost spoiled the story. Alright, back to the story dears.

Terra, our Earthman, seemed to be confused by this. For he was talking to our Bald Master before coming here. "Master Xehanort is gone?"

"So here we are." The Wise Master continued, seemingly not paying attention to what our Earthman just said. "I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort." He look at both of his pupils. "I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within this spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty." The Wise Master said.

"Yes Master." Both pupils said with seriousness etched on their face and voice.

Terra turned to leave, but Master Eraqus stopped him. "Terra."

Terra turned back to The Wise Master.

"Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Our Earthman, dears, looked surprised by this declaration.

"You must know," Master Eraqus walked towards Terra. "I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I when you are so obsessed with power?" There was a pause. "Terra, you musn't afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." The Master put his hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must never forget."

Terra bow as soon as The Master realease his hand from Terra's shoulder. "Thank you, Master. I swear, I will not fail you again." He said with resolute and turned back to fulfill his duty.

After he left, Aqua turned to the Master. "Master, I'd best be on my way." She turned to leave but then she saw our Zephyr Boy run past him. She blinked in confusion. Why is he in such a hurry? And Why is Lym not with him?

"Wait, Aqua." Aqua stopped and turned back to Master Eraqus. "Before you depart, I have one other… Well, call it a request, of the utmost priority."

"Yes?"

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination—I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to—If those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him to me at once. It's for his own good."

Aqua looked troubled. If she were to do this, it is the same as if saying that she did not trust Terra.

"I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." Master Eraqus added with sincerity.

Aqua then looked up at The Master with resolute in her eyes. "Of course. I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master. He is not as weak as you think."

Master Eraqus nodded. "One more thing, my final request. It seems that Lymstella has left the Land of Departures."

Aqua gasped in shock. "Lym? But—there is no way she could leave Land of Departures on her own, Master!"

Master Eraqus nodded. "I also do not understand why or how, but I fear for her safety. Since she first arrived here I can sense a strong and pure light within her… She could be in danger if she is in another world right now. The Unversed will be attracted to her light."

Aqua clenched her hands together, fear for her friend's safety.

"I want you to find her and bring her back no matter what, Aqua. She's too young to visiting worlds on her own. I fear for her safety."

Aqua nodded. "Don't worry Master, I'll bring Lym back here safely, I promise."

.

.

.

"So you got lost and don't know how to go back home?"

Lymstella, our Goldilocks, nodded at Snow White. After asking for little information, she helped Snow White with her housework. She had no idea how Snow White managed to clean this huge castle everyday alone.

"Oh…" Snow White looked at her sadly. "Hmm, maybe I could help you find your way home after we finish with the chores."

"Huh?" Lym looked at her with total confusion.

"After this, I don't have anything to do and my stepmother usually lets me to go pick flower near the forest. We can use this opportunity to help you find your way back." Snow White said excitedly.

' _I highly doubt it will be that simple.'_ Lym thought. But she thought, there's no harm in trying, right? Maybe by some sort of miracles Master Eraqus will soon realized she is nowhere in Land of Departures and send her friends to look for her. She can hope, right?

Lym nodded hesitantly at Snow White.

"Wonderful." Snow White said with a happy smile. "We better finish this quickly, then."

.

.

.

Our Zephyr Boy, dear readers, is in total panicked. How could he not? He went to check on our Goldilocks but she is nowhere to be found in her room. Thinking something horrible might be happened to her (and Terra) he quickly ran outside, hoping to be able to catch on to Terra before he left.

When he saw him outside, he called out to him. "Terra!"

"Huh?" The older man stopped in his track and turned to look at his panting friend.

"I… I…" Ventus begain but Terra ruffled his hair before he could finished.

"It's okay." Terra said. "Take care of Lym while we're gone, okay?" Terra then smiled at him and turned hias back on Ven. Behind them, Aqua stood on the staircase, watching them.

Terra then hit the button on his metal piece and at once he is clad in an armor, I should say the armor looked pretty cool, dear readers. Our Earthman then, summoned his keyblade, The Earthshaker and pointed it towards the sky, summoning something. A beam of light then, shot out from its tip and formed a warping portal in the sky. Our Earthman then, tossed his keyblade in the air. It glowed and turned into a glider and that glider dove down. Terra jumped in the oir and landed on it and without any words, he flew towards the portal and left.

Though our Zephyr Boy looked amazed by that little show our Earthman just put in front of him, Ventus now is left with dissapointment as he was not able to told Terra what he wanted to tell. He then glanced at his piece of armor, contemplating whether he should follow him or not, as The Wise Master had told him clearly that he is not allowed to leave The Land of Departures before he became a Keyblade Master. But now, as he thought his friend is in danger and because of what The Masked Boy said, he hesitated no more and slammed the button on his armor piece. In a second, just like our Earthman, he is clad in an armor.

"Whoa…" He looked at his armor in awe. This is probably the first time he ever used his armor.

He waste no more time. He summoned his keyblade, and just like Terra, he tossed it in the air and it turned into a glider. He jumped on it and didn't stop even when Aqua called for him.

"Wait, Ven!" But it's too late, our Zephyr Boy flew towards the portal and left.

"No! He Musn't!" Mster Eraqus also run, following Aqua, hoping to be able to stop Ven but alas, it's too late.

"You have to bring him back!" The Wise Master turned to Aqua.

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua said. With that, he also don his armor and summoned her glider and quickly followed her friends to the other worlds.

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is okay… Princess?" Lym asked unsurely as she accompanied Snow White to a field filled with flowers.

"It's okay." Snow White said. "And you don't have to call me Princess. Just call me Snow White." She smiled.

"Alright then… Snow White…" Lym smiled shyly.

They sat there and Lym watched her picking flowers for a while, humming the sing that she sang this morning when Lym first met her.

" _She seems to like that song a lot_." Lym thought to herlsef. Here's a little secret, dears. Our little Goldilocks likes to sing. However, as she doesn't have much confidence on herself, she never sing in front of people. Not even in front of her three best friends. Hearing our little Snow White keeps humming a song, my dears, our little Goldilocks can't help but to hum along with her.

Snow White turned to her.

"Oh. Do you sing, Lym?" Snow White asked.

Lymstella blinked. It seems she didn't realize she just hummed along with Snow White just now.

"Y-Yes?"

Snow White smiled at her. "Do you sing? You were humming along with me just now."

In an instant, Goldilocks' face turned red. As red as a round tomato. She shook her head vigorously.

"N-No… I don't… I uh… I—I'm going to pick up some flowers over there…" She said hastily, walking towards field of flowers that is pretty far from Snow White. She didn't mean to leave Snow White alone, but Lymstella feels uncomfortable. Snow White has been nothing but kind towards her and she felt bad for keeping distance from her but Lym herself doesn't know how to treat Snow White. She's gotten used to her little world with only her three friends and Master Eraqus to the point she doesn't know what to do now that she is out of her comfort zone without her friends around.

' _I'm so stupid_.' She thought as she picking the flowers.

Our Goldilocks however, didn't realize that Terra has arrived. Terra, not noticing Goldilocks as she is pretty far away from where Snow White is, approached Snow White. Sensing someone approached her, Snow White turned to see Terra. She didn't looke startled and calmly asked, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"Aren't you startled?" Terra asked back.

Snow White looked confused. She then put the flowers she was picking and stood up, looking at Terra with innocent eyes. "Should I be?" She asked innocently.

' _It's true then.'_ Terra thought. _'Her heart is pure light. She's the one._ ' He focused back on Snow White.

"Is something the matter?" Snow White asked kindly.

"…Tell me, Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?" Terra asked carefully.

Snow White thought for a while then answered. "Why… Why, no. I don't think I've ever heard that name."

Terra sighed in dissapointment. "Now what…"

However, he's not given the time to think as a black shadow was moving behind little Snow White. This Shadow, is the creature that The Wise Master mentioned earlier. The creature that came from the darkness. The Unversed.

Seeing the creature, Terra summoned his keyblade. "Unversed!"

However, Snow White mistook his gesture and thought Terra was going to kill her. She let out scream (to tell you the truth I can't actually call it a scream but oh well…)

"Hey wait! Don't go in there alone!"

Terra's yell startled Lymstella who is still picking flowers. She turned and saw Snow White ran towards the forest and to her surprised she saw Terra as well with his Keyblade on his hand and several black creatures surrounding him. Worried, she let her flowers laid forgotten and ran towards Terra, sumoning her keyblade.

"Terra!" She called.

Terra turned to her and you could imagined how surprised our Earthman is when he saw our Goldilocks is here in another world.

"Lym?! What are you doing here?!" Terra demanded.

"A-Ah Well… Umm… I can explain later, but right now…?" She pointed at The Unversed who looked like wild animals ready to devour its prey.

Terra sighed and readied himself. "Back me up."

Lym nodded. "Okay!"

Terra then quickly charged at the Unversed, sometimes casts some spells along the way, while Lym try her beast to beat the Unversed near her as she doesn't want to burden Terra if she somehow ended up getting in his way. The Unversed is not very hard to beat, Lym thought. It was not long for Terra and Lym to finish them off.

"Got 'em all." Lym said happily. Terra nodded and then looked at Lym sternly.

Lym gulped. She knows what comes next.

"Why are you here, Lym? You know that Master Eraqus forbid you and Ven from leaving the Land of Departures before you both become a proper Keyblade Master, right?"

"I-I'm sorry…" She said timidly. "But.. I do not come here out of my own accord…" Lym explained. "A strange boy in a mask send me here." Lym said.

Terra frowned. "A boy in a mask?"

Lym nodded. "I don't' understand what he wants though… He… Also said something about needing me so that Ven would leave home…"

Terra frowned. "Why would anyone wanted Ven to leave home?" Terra looked deep in thought.

' _And more so, using Lym just to get him to leave… This boy in the mask must be know a lot about us…'_ Earthman thought as he and Aqua know that Ven has special romantic feelings towards our little Goldilocks and the two older Keyblade wielders can tell that Lym feels the same way too.

Lym however, looked very worried. What if Ventus really left home just because of her? He could be in danger… And Lym will never able to forgive herself if she ever put her friends in danger.

Sensing Lym's distress, Terra pat her head, his usual way to calm our little Goldilocks.

"Relax Lym, I'm sure Ven is fine. He might be reckless but he is not stupid." Terra joked.

Lym giggled. "If you say so…" But then he remembered something. "Ah! Right! I forgot! Terra, Snow White, she's—" Lym frantically pointed towards the forest but Terra only respond calmly.

"We lost her, Lym. And you do remember that you have to go home right?"

"I—I know… But please… Just this one favor… Please let me look for her for a while okay? After I make sure she's safe and sound, I'll go straight back home." Lym said. She might be don't know Snow White all that much, but there's no way she is leaving her alone, scared in the woods.

Terra looked troubled by this. What Lym said about The Masked Boy really troubled him as it made him think that someone might be targeting her and Ven for some unknown reasons and it is definitely not safe to leave Lym here alone unprotected.

"Please, Terra…" Lym said, unconsciously pulling up her puppy dog eyes that she sometimes (unconsciously, of course) pulled on Terra and Ven whenever she begging them for something.

Terra groan. "I can't say no to those eyes, can I…?" Terra muttered.

"Hee?"

Terra sighed. Finally he gave in, as he thought and knew that Aqua would be here soon and she could take her home.

"Alright, alright… You win.." He sighed. "But don't go too deep into the forest, alright? Aqua would be here soon, I guess.. When you see her, you let her take you home, okay?" Terra looked at Lym seriously.

"Okay." Lym nodded. "Thanks Terra!" And not waiting for the Earthman to speak more, Lym ran into the forest, hoping she would find her friend who must be lost and frightened in there.

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 **Heyho~ Sorry for the wait~ I managed to finish this. Finally XD anyway I feel a bit uncomfortable about the last part… But then Terra did let Snow White in that forest alone and didn't look for her… So I thought maybe this would suffice…? -/- Uh I'm not sure myself but I hope you enjoy it :3 Oh and for Lym's meeting with Snow White, I used the scene where it supposed to be the prince who met Snow White X""D Let's just say that the Prince and Snow White already meet before this, okay? Ahahaha~**

 **Review's Reply**

 **#Hayashinkage17**

 **Yay! Thank you for your review~  
Vanitas: *chuckled darkly* We'll see about that  
And thank you for your compliments TvT though I believed I didn't do that great but I'm glad you think this story is awesome. Anyway, my DW fic with Sun Lijuan in it is called Inevitable :3 hope you enjoy that one too~ And don't worry I'm not giving up on that fic either~**

 **#Guest**

 **Lym: M-Me? Sweet…? Cute…? N-No—  
Aqua: They're right you know. *pats Lym on the head*  
Terra: Exactly. Don't you think so too, Ven? *Smirked at Ven*  
Ven: Y-yeah—Hey, why are you smirking like that, Terra?!  
Aqua: Oh boy, here they go again…  
Thank you for you review~**

 **#BunkoWrites**

 **I'm continuing it~ Don't worry I'm not giving up on it XD And thank you for your review~**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **FORGIVE ME FOR ANY TYPOS AND GRAMMATICAL ERROR**


	5. Four

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studio

Ocs © Author Gianti-Faith

* * *

 _Goldilocks_

Three

Dwarves' Woodlands

Part Two

* * *

Our little Goldilocks hopes that the forest wouldn't be so scary. It was not a nighttime yet, but the trees were so many that the light of the sun could not get into the forest. It's not like there's no light at all, but the lack of light makes it scarier. However, our little Goldilocks is determined to not feel scared, for she has a friend to find.

Two friends actually.

Though she is still not sure whether Ven really left home or not, she will search for him until she finds him if he really out there at another world.

But now, our dear Goldilocks focuses more on finding Snow White first.

* * *

Our Zephyr Boy, Ventus, was walking towards the forest. After landed on a place which is called Dwarf's Woodlands, the young boy immediately begin his search on his friends (though he was a little bit distracted earlier as this is the first time for our Zephyr Boy to ventured in another world). Though he is worried about both his friends – Earthman and Goldilocks – he is more worried about our little Goldilocks, Lymstella. Oh, he is worried about Terra also, dears, but Ventus know Terra was capable on defending himself. While Lym, though Zephyr Boy knew she could very well defend herself, also, Goldilocks is far too hesitant to raise her arm in a fight. It's not like she is a scaredy cat or something like that dears, no, it's just our little Goldilocks was too kind to even hurt a single fly.

Though Zephyr Boy knew that Lym would defend herself if necessary, he knew that Lymstella would avoid to hurt other people, even if they were enemies. Also, another reason why he prioritize her the most now is because… Of this certain strange feelings inside his chest. You know those kinds of feelings when you feel butterflies in your stomach and you feel happy for some unknown reasons whenever you see the face of someone special to you right? That was the kind of feeling that our Zephyr Boy felt towards our little Goldilocks, though I daresay that those feelings were still interpreted as silly crush by our Zephyr Boy. Ah~ I do wish those little silly crush would bloom into a beautiful love~

Ahem, back to the story.

The scenery around him look nothing like what he always see back at home. Beyond the rocky mountain he lands at he could see trees growing thickly. His heart rate started to pick up, a little nervous and excited at this world he'd never seen before. Even the warmth of the air was different. So was the scent. The strength of the light shining down, different. Everything he saw was completely new.

And one could tell that he is excited at the thought of exploring this new world, but he has friends to find.

Ven, our little Zephyr Boy, climbed down the mountain, looking all about with wide eyes. Sensing someone's presence, he peered down over a cliff edge.

Walking there were seven little men. All of them wear different color hats and clothes and they have a quite large nose as well. They were each carrying a pickaxe over their shoulder. These men, my dears, are called dwarves.

"Wow!" Ven gasped in wonder and awe seeing those dwarves as he had never seen something like them before. I know I would have the same reaction as he is, it's not everyday we could find little men with beard and big noses carrying pickaxe after all, isn't that right dear readers?

Seeing the dwarves entered a slightly secluded cave, Ven jumped down from the cliff and ran into the cave after them. Who knows, they probably can tell him where his friends are.

As Ven descend down from the rocky mountain, two black shadow like creatures appeared from the ground.

"Whoa!" Ven yelled in surprised. "What are they?" He wondered. But seeing how hostile these creatures are, he summoned his keyblade to defeat them.

After defeating them, our Zephyr Boy continued his way to the cave.

The cave Ven had entered was a mine. Lamps shone here and there. Glittering gemstones were buried in the rugged walls. The dwarves swung their pickaxes, digging out the gems.

Ven looked around in awe. He had never seen so many gems before.

He draws nearer and one of the dwarves noticed him and turned around. It was the dwarf with red clothes, light brown hat and is wearing a glasses.

"Hm? Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus," Ven began with a smile. "But you can call me…"

He was cut off when an angry looking dwarf with red clothes also but with darker shade of brown hat was looking at him with a scowl on his face yelled at him, "A Diamond thief!" He yelled. "Take cover, ya fools!"

Now that was quite rude, wasn't it dears? That's no way to talk to people. But of course our little grumpy dwarf is just don't care about manners.

Hearing what the grumpy dwarf said, all the dwarves stopped working and running around, hiding from our poor Zephyr Boy who rubbed his cheek awkwardly, realizing just went in the cave like that is probably not a good idea. He doesn't know that the dwarves would act like this.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said, trying to convinced them that he meant no harm.

A fat dwarf looked at him, not convinced. "You didn't?"

"You mean… You're not here for our… diamonds…?" A drowsy-faced dwarf (with a voice that sounds like he is sleepy too) added.

"That's not nice, treating me like some kind of bad guy." Ven said, clearly not liking how the dwarves treating him as if he is some kind of robber. And Logically, dears, no robber will announce their prescence when they want to steal something and our Zephyr Boy is just too innocent to do that kind of thing.

"I'm just trying to find a friend. Well, two friends, actually." Ven said desperately, hoping they will understand. "Their names are Terra and Lym." He continued. "Terra's dressed kind of like me, and he's about this tall—"

"Sounds like a tall tale to me!" the grumpy dwarf cut him off yet again. Honestly dears, he is not going to gain friends at how he is behaving.

"We don't know of any Terra or Lym," answered a dwarf whose cheeks went pink for some reason. He looked rather bashful and shy.

Feeling stuck, Ven let out a little sigh. He isn't going anywhere with his search at this rate and it's not like there's any people here besides these dwarves.

"Please, could you come over here? I just want to talk."

"Don't fall for it! Stay where you are!" Oh, of course the grumpy dwarf—Oh I'll just call him Grumpy, after all that is his name.

"All right." Ven said, seemingly tired of their stubbornness. "Then we'll do this the hard way!" He said as he runs to them.

Ah of course. Our Zephyr Boy never had the brightest idea, is he?

* * *

While our Zephyr boy is inside the mine, playing hide and seek with the dwarves, our little Goldilocks is lost and alone in the dark woods. The woods only getting darker and thicker, even the light she produced from her keyblade barely helped her. Besides, is this woods had always been this dark and foggy? She remember arriving here earlier before she met Snow White but she doesn't remember this woods being this foggy.

' _Maybe because this is the deeper part of the forest'_ she thought. _'I have to hurry and find Snow White. Who knows what creatures lurking in here… It could be one of those creatures… What was Terra called it? Unversed?'_

Lym hasn't had the chance to ask Terra earlier since she is so focused on Snow White.

Oh Goldilocks, I really hope you think of yourself first before thinking of others.

Lym stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a growl. She looked around her, expecting some of the trees will move again like earlier. Yes, when she entered the forest, she _saw_ the trees moved and she was _attacked_ by the trees. Luckily, Goldilocks managed to get away with only few scratches. Strangely this time, she didn't see any of the trees move, instead, she felt movement and a bush rustling behind her.

' _It's okay, don't panic.'_ Goldilocks thought. A wise advised to oneself if you asked me. _'It's just a wild animal. It's okay_.'

And Goldilocks slowly turn around and to her horror, she realized it wasn't just a wild animal. The creature in front of her take a shape of a huge wolf. It's not the normal size of a usual wolf. This one is huge and black with a menacing red eyes.

And it looked hungry.

Lym slowly backed away, tried her best not to look scared. She is scared, but being scared will only put her in danger and she definitely cannot ran now for she knows the creature would catch up with her no problem. The creatures come closer and Lym felt like her heart is going to burst out of her chest due to how loud it beats. Still, our little Goldilocks braved herself to keep staring and not breaking eye contact with the creature.

After what seems to be forever the creature grunted and turn around, leaving our Goldilocks alone.

Lym breathed out a sigh of relief. She was sure the creature would eat her right then and there. Her feet are trembling and so does her hands. She then tried to stand up, holding a tree trunk for support.

Seeing what creature she just saw, she knew she had to find Snow White fast.

* * *

Back with our Zephyr Boy, she managed to catch all the dwarves and managed to convinced them somehow that he meant no harm. Although trying to find them was not an easy task, especially when they hid themselves within wooden boxes and when he hit random boxes sometimes those black creatures with red eyes would appear also and he had to defeat them. At the very least now, he is able to talk face to face with the dwarves.

"Come on." He said tiredly "I'm telling you, I'm no thief."

"Ha! That's what they all said!" Oh Grumpy. I honestly wanted to give him an ettiquette lesson myself dears, if I ever met him. How could one can be so rude like this?

Ven sighed, knowing he won't get any answers from them.

"Fine, I get it. You want me to leave, I'll leave." He said in the end. As he walked away he stopped and turned around, hoping that they would answer his last question.

"Oh yeah, can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?" He asked.

"There's a castle beyond the chorus—I mean, the forest." The one with glasses said.

"Got it, Well, thanks." Aww how polite our Zephyr Boy is. Still thanking them even if they are not treating him well.

Ven then went out the mine to the mountain trail.

' _The dwarfs didn't seem like they were bad people, but it seems like it would take a lot for someone to get past their suspicion of robbers.'_ He thought

Ven left the rocky mountain he'd first touched down on, sights on the forest, but—

"Ahh! What is that!"

Suddenly black creatures that he saw at the mine entrance and inside the mine appeared once more. He began to wonder what kind of creatures these things are. They pounced, and Ven fought back with his Keyblade. He then ran away from the rocky mountain, cutting down the creatures as he went, and found a little house surrounded by forest.

"This must be where those little men live." Ven said as he inspecting the house. Luckily the dwarves aren't here, if they were here, they would accuse him try to robbed from their house next.

Just as Ven quietly tried to peek in the window, he heard a girl scream.

"Ahhhhh!"

 _That sounded like it came from the forest on the other side of this little house._ "There!"

Ven ran into the forest.

There, unlike the bright forest from before, this place was dark and full of damp air thanks to the trees growing tall and dense, blocking all sunlight.

Deep within this, a girl was backing away from a creature that Ven had never seen before. This one is completely different than those shadowy creature. This creature looked like a wolf, only that this creature is way bigger than any wolves he has seen or read on a book (it's not like he likes to read, but sometimes he does because Lym like to spent most of her times in the library and sometimes he follows along).

This wolf is the same one that attacked our little Goldilocks earlier.

' _What the heck is that?!'_ He thought. Deciding not to think over it too long, he summoned his keyblade, and stood in front of the frightened girl, protecting her.

The wolf growled at him but Ven didn't waver. He swung his keyblade as he tried to keep the creature away from the girl.

The wolf was pretty fast. Ven had to react quickly to get away from its claw and fangs. Luckily when it comes to agility, our Zephyr Boy is number one among the four of our heroes. He swiftly dodged and hit the wolf with his keyblade, casting some magi spells he knew along the way.

The wolf struggled to fight our Zephyr Boy but its eyes are fixated on the frightened girl. Its eyes shined with hunger and it didn't even concentrated on Ven anymore as Ven hit it's head hard with his keyblade.

"Got you!" As Ven was about to land a final blow, a black and red keyblade was thrown to him, making him surprised and backed away. Seeing its chance, the wolf flee and the mysterious keyblade disappeared.

' _What the—Whose Keyblade was that?'_ Ven wondered.

He heard the girl he saved whimpered. He walked towards the girl.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Ven said.

At those words, the girl finally looked up. She was a very cute girl with white skin, red lips and black hair.

"Thank you. That was very brave of you. Are you okay though, that wolf is really big and scary." The girl asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It was nothing I can't handle." Ven said with confidence.

The girl smiled. "Once again, Thank you. Ah, say, do you see anywhere I could rest? I need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?" She asked.

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead." Ven informed. "Come on, I'll take you there." He offered. "Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short."

"Thank you, Ven. My name's Snow White." The girl, Snow White, introduced herself.

"Great. Let's get going."

Ven began to walk, Snow White's hand in his and they left the forest. Not realizing that our Goldilocks still stuck in the same forest. Lost and alone.

* * *

Now let's take a look of what happened to our Earthman. Our Zephyr Boy, coincidentally, arrived at the same time as our Earthman. Sadly, they land at different place. After Lym went into the forest, Terra had tried to follow her, but strangely, he always found himself back to the entrance of the forest.

' _That is strange… If I'm back to where I started shouldn't the same happens with Lym and Snow White?'_ He wondered. But none of them came out. Terra beginning to regret letting Lym ran after Snow White.

' _This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her entered the forest alone.'_

Not knowing how on earth he could find her youngest friend at this rate, he looked back towards the direction of the castle.

"I doubt that queen would want to help me… But maybe that mirror of hers could tell me something… And that mirror probably could tell me the whereabouts of Master Xehanort too."

With that thought in mind, he walked back towards the castle.

 _Anyway, what kind of beings are the princesses of light, I wonder. What does it mean to have a heart full of light?_ Terra was able to sense light too. _But, I never assumed my own heart was filled with light. I wonder why that is._

 _I don't have enough power to supress the darkness—but, then again, Master Xehanort was saying that I should control the darkness. There's no mistake, there is darkness inside my heart. But, isn't that true of anyone's heart? So, if you just don't let the darkness control you, isn't that enough? I want to turn these doubts I'm feeling all over again on Master Xehanort and see what he has to say._

These thoughts keep haunting Terra ever since he had a little talk with the bald master. I myself, hoped that he would stop thinking about controlling this darkness and stop considering our Bald Master's little advice. Whatever that Bald Master suggested will not turned out to be good in the end.

Terra entered the castle then leaving the courtyard and making his way through the underground waterway, Terra found himself in the mirror's room again.

The Queen stood in front of the mirror.

"How dare you return here, you blundering fool?" The Queen spat, turning to face Terra with a face full of rage.

Ouch, how can a queen have a mouth like that, I wonder, dears? Not very noble-like, is she?

"What are you talking about?" Terra asked calmly, seemingly not really caring how angry the queen is.

"I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart!" The Queen pressed, immediately.

Impatient, are we?

' _It looks like she can consult that mirror to know what's happening elsewhere.'_ Terra thought.

"A request I chose to ignore." Terra said calmly. "You know, you claim to be radiant, but all I see are shadows of jelousy, hanging thick in your heart." Terra said, adding oil to the fire aren't we, Earthman?

"You will pay for such insolence!" The Queen said, full of rage. "Magic Mirror on the wall, consume this fool once and for all!" She ordered her mirror. Terra summoned his Keyblade, preparing himself for a fight but the mirror do nothing.

Confused, The Evil Queen – a nickname I choose for the queen seeing how evil she is. Honestly, which mother wants to kill their child? – turned to the mirror. The face in the mirror looked at the queen with blank look on its face.

"Alas my liege, that I cannot do." He said flatly. "I have no power save answers true."

If The Evil Queen was in rage before, this time she was completely furious.

"You dare defy your Queen?!" Then, to Terra's horror, the Queen throw a bottle full of green liquid towards the mirror, staining the mirror with the green liquid. Suddenly, a bright light coming from the mirror and Terra covered his eyes from the bllinding light.

The moment the light dizzied him, Terra was swallowed into the mirror. Inside, many masks lined up ominously in the darkness. The Magic Mask, swallowed by a heart of darkness, began to laugh as he attacked Terra. It felt as though the line of them reflected forever, like holding one mirror up to another.

 _But the real one has to be here somewhere.'_ Terra thought.

Terra kept dodging the attacks the masks throw his ways while trying to figure out which one is the real one. He cuts down the fake masks then makes his way towards the real one. The battle was over in a flash.

And that's just prove how strong our Earthman is, dear readers.

The mirror let out a cry and spat Terra out with a shower of light.

"How did you escape?" The Queen scremed. The Magic Mirror was already back to himself.

"I want you to ask the mirror the whereabouts of Master Xehanort and how to save my friend who trapped in the forest. I tried walking in but I ended up to where I started." Terra closed in on the Queen, Keyblade in hand. He knows this is bad as he is currently threathen the Queen but he has no choice right now.

Head down in mortification, the Queen asked the mirror, "Magic Mirror, instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave!"

The Magic Mirror answered. "Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells."

Terra was confused. That was not a quite clear answer.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. And as for your friend, she was trapped inside the forest created by a dark magic, walking inside a dangerous darkness lurking with unknown creatures. A forest that refused you but will accept the other."

At that, Terra feel a dread in his stomach. Does this mean he can't enter the forest? But the mirror did mention the forest will accept the other, could it mean Aqua? Does that mean Aqua will save Lym?

Terra sighed, realizing that right now, even going back into that forest, he could do nothing. All he can do is praying that Aqua will arrive soon and bring Lym back home.

"Thanks. You've been a big help." he told the Queen and the mirror, putting his Keyblade away and heading off.

' _If Master Xehanort isn't on this world, then I have nothing more to do here. Master Eraqus said he first received words of these events from Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time I went and spoke with him myself.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, back to our Zepyhr Boy, Ven emerged from the forest with Snow White and reached the little house he'd thought was safe. The door wasn't even locked, so they were able to enter with ease. Seeing that the every-day objects in the were all one size smaller than usual, there was no mistaking that this was where the dwarves lived.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here, but sit tight while I look around." Ven said. The girl nodded but Ven noticed that the girl was looking at him rather strangely.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no. It's just… I thought your clothes looked quite similar to Lym. Could it be you're her friend?"

At the mention of Lym's name, Ven's face lit up.

"You know Lym? I mean, you've seen her?" Ven asked, happy he found a clue of her friend's whereabouts.

"Yes I do. I met her earlier before I got lost in the forest. I was planning to help her find her way home but… Things happen …" Snow White put her hand on his cheek, looking worried. "I hope she didn't follow me to the forest… You see, something happens and I left her at the other side of this forest."

Ven eyes widened in horror.

"No… Lym!"

And our Zephyr Boy ran back to the forest to find our little Goldilocks.

* * *

Our little Goldilocks didn't do any better. The fog is getting thicker and now she can barely see where she is going. Her feet hurt because she had been walking for so long and she honestly doesn't have any strength to walk anymore. After the wolf from earlier, this time the shadowy creatures—Unversed, appeared here and there along the way and she had to fight them off to keep going.

' _I don't even know where I am anymore…'_ she thought.

It also didn't help that the trees keep whispering things to her – whether it is merely her imagination or not doesn't really matter anymore. She's too tired to think straight. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw a shadow of an old woman. That woman is quite old with wrinkles on her face. Her pale face was covered by her snow white hair full of lice. Lym whimpered as she realized how abnormal that old woman looked and was planning to run away. Sadly, her feet gave away and he fell with a loud thud, making the old woman turned around.

Lym gulped as she realized just how scary the woman looked. She walked slowly towards our Goldilocks holding a gnarled stick in her hand. The old woman smiled at her and Lym swore she had heard herself whimpered and the woman was laughing at her. The old woman handed her the stick she holds in her hand. Now that Lym could look at it carefully, that stick was actually a comb. Did she asked her to comb her hair?

Normally dears, people would not agree to comb a hair of a woman that scared them to death, but our Goldilocks, know what kind of creature she is faced with and what consequence she would get if she refused. So, with trembling hands, the golden haired girl received that stick and began to carefully comb the woman's hair. She flinched when she felt how cold the woman's hair is. She could feel her hands condense, crystallize and almost frozen. She resist the cold that strokes her skin like a needle puncture. She managed to combed her hair, ignoring the lice that move around her fingers. She bits her lips, trying to be brave.

I must say that Goldilocks handled that woman well dears. Oh yes, I know what creature that woman is. That creature was called _Buschgrossmutter_ in old legends, or simply called as shrub grandmother. Had our Goldilocks refused her offer, I can't imagined what would have happened to her. And yes, yes, our Goldilocks know about this creature as well, she is an avid reader after all. But of course, she wondered how that creature could be here in this world.

Suddenly, Lym felt the old woman grabbed her hand and whispered " _Gott segne dieses schöne Mädchen…"_ and disappeared along with the fog.

Lym let out a breath she didn't know she had held. Her hands felt numb due to it almost being frozen and her feet trembled like crazy.

"Lym!"

Hearing a voice that she recognize, one she really wants to hear after all of this scary experience, Lym looked up to see our Zephyr Boy ran towards her with worry.

"V-Ven?" Lym try to stand up, holding a tree trunk as a support.

Before our Goldilocks could say anything more, Ven pulled her into his embraced, making our Goldilocks blushed at the act.

"I was so worried…" Ven said, tightened his embrace. Our Goldilocks then, recovered from her embarrassment and slowly hugged him back.

"Whoa!" He released his embraced when he felt Lym's frozen hands touched his back. He held Lym's hand on his own.

"Your hands are frozen!" He exclaimed.

Ah yes, Lym completely forgot about that.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Ven asked worriedly.

"N-No… Just… This forest is a bit cold, I think that's why." Lym tried to give an excuse, as she doesn't know how to explain that she just comb a creature that hair made of ice.

"Really? It's not that cold." Ven said.

Lym bit her lips, having no other excuse or any way to explain her situation.

"Well whatever," Ven sighed. "Cure!" Ven cast a spell that he had learned from Aqua, hoping that it will healed Lym's hands and some of the scratches she got but he was never the expert of magic, so while it did healed Lym a bit, the girl was not healed completely.

"Thank you Ven…" Lym smiled.

"Yeah… But it seems it doesn't heal you completely…" Ven said, disappointed.

"It's okay, let's just buy a potion somewhere later. My hands are not that cold now, anyway." Lym tried to reassured him.

Ven smiled sadly. "If you say so. Ah let's check on Snow White first. I left her inside those little men house but…"

"Ah, you've met Snow White?" Lym asked.

"Yep. Just a while ago."

"Is she safe?"

"Yep."

"Thank God… I actually entered this forest to follow her…" Lym said.

Ven smiled. "Let's go and check on her." Lym nodded and she blushed as Ven taking her hand in his, not willing to let her go.

Aww~ How sweet dear readers~

* * *

' _The dwarves still aren't home yet. If they find out I snuck into their house then they'll probably get mad at me and call me a robber again, but there doesn't seem to be other safe place for Snow White around here. If I were on my own I could see there being a problem, but I'm sure it will be fine as long as Snow White is with me_ ,' thought Ven, walking around the little house.

"Ven…?" Lym called.

"Hmm?" Ven turned to Lym.

"What's wrong? You're lost In thought…"

"Ah, well…" And our Zephyr Boy began to tell her how he arrived in this world and about the dwarves.

"Ah… That must be tough…" Lym said, sympathizing with him.

"Yeah. I just hoped they won't get mad at me this time for letting Snow White rest in their house." Ven said.

"I'm sure they will understand… Let's just try to talk to them about it and I'm sure Snow White will explain the situation too…" Lym said positively.

"Right. By the way Lym, how did you get here?" Ven asked the question he had been wanting to ask.

"Oh…" Lym bit her lips, contemplating whether she needs to tell Ven about that boy in the mask or not. Should she? But the Masked Boy seemed dangerous and she doesn't want Ven to have anything to do with that boy, but she is not exactly a good liar either.

"Lym?"

"W-Well… Uh… There's this boy in the mask—"

Lym was cut off when Ven suddenly turned to her in alarm and gripped her shoulders.

"V-Ven?"

"The boy in the mask? Black mask with red and black clothes?" Ven asked, hoping to every form of fate that he heard wrong. Lym nodded hesitantly.

"H-he… He said something about needing me so that you would leave home…" Lym said. "And he opened some kind of black portal and throw me there… When I come to, I'm here…"

Ven was silent. So the boy in the mask really up to no good. But why would he wants him to leave him? And why would he go as far as using Lym to do it?

"H-Hey, Ven…?" Lym tugged on Ven's sleeve.

"Y-Yes? Sorry Lym I was a bit lost In thought."

"It's okay… But umm… You know, le-let's just check on Snow White first okay? After that we could think about all of this over and go home…" Lym said.

Ven bit his lips. "Sorry Lym, but I don't think I can go home yet. I have to find Terra."

"Find Terra?" Lym asked confusedly. She met Terra earlier and there seems to be nothing wrong with him.

"Yeah. That boy in the mask said something about Terra would be adifferent person and that… That I will never see you anymore."

Lym frowned. Now this boy in the mask really sounds suspicious. Why would he told Ven all these things?

"…Well Ven, you know Terra's our friend right...? I don't know what that boy in the mask told you, but Terra would still be Terra, our friend…" Lym smiled. "And I'm not going anywhere. You can see me whenever you like… Besides, my home now is wherever you, Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus are…" She said sweetly.

That brought a smile to Ven's face and erased his worries.

"Right… Yeah, you're right, Lym! But I still need to see Terra. I have to make sure that guy in the mask didn't do anything to him." He said.

"O-Oh… Okay…" Lym said. "Ah, but Terra—" Lym started but Ven didn't listen to hear as her voice is too small.

"Let's go check on Snow White first before we looked for Terra, come on!" And Ven dragged Lym towards the Dwarf's house.

* * *

Inside of the dark forest, a lone girl with white messy hair and red eyes was wandering around aimlessly in the forest. She was holding an old big teddy bear that lost an eye. Behind her, the big black wolf that attacked Goldilocks and Snow White earlier approached her, but this time the wolf doesn't have killing intent and it doesn't look hungry. The girl turned to the wolf, staring at it with her blank, empty red eyes.

" _Voll_?" She asked. The wolf then dematerialized into black blob and went inside the girl's leg. When the wolf disappeared, a bruise appeared on her leg. Not long after, the Shrub Grandmother that came to Goldilocks earlier came over to the red eyed girl and the girl asked the same thing.

" _sehr, meine Dame."_ The old woman answered and she too dematerialized and entered the girl's hand and disappeared.

"So this is where you are."

The Masked Boy appeared, Keyblade in hand. He jumped down from the tree he was standing on and landed in front of the girl.

"Vanitas…" The girl greeted.

"Hn. The old man wants us back to the graveyard. Said he got a job for us." He said. The girl merely nodded. The Masked Boy, Vanitas, then had his attention landed on the girl's bruised leg and snarled.

"Next time I see him, I'll give him a good beating." He said quietly.

"It's just a bruise… Besides, the plan is to have you two fight to forge that weapon… Whatever it is." The girl replied.

"The χ-blade." Vanitas answered for her.

"That… Are you really sure that weapon going to release you from… that unbearable fate of yours…?" The girl asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Vanitas answered firmly. "That's why we have to hurry and forged it. And that's the only reason I follow that old man to begin with."

"… Okay, if you say so…" The girl said, uncertain.

Sensing that the girl is clearly uncomfortable, Vanitas sighed. "It'll be over before we know it. Just follow the old man for the time being." He said.

"…'Kay…"

Vanitas opened the portal and both of them disappeared within it.

And thus, the journey for our four Keyblade heroes begin, and none of them know what fate has in store for them.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update you see I was waiting for KH3 to know how my story would go on and know that I have seen it, I know where to take this story to. And I also take some elements from the novel from a few translations that are available in the internet. I hope you like it and sorry for any typos and grammatical errors.**

 **So, who do you think is the girl with Vanitas is? What is their relationship? And why are those creatures coming out of her?**

* * *

 _Gott segne dieses schöne Mädchen =_ May God bless this beautiful girl

 _Voll_ = Full

 _sehr, meine Dame =_ Very, My Lady


End file.
